Sunset
by Mitheithel
Summary: AU in which Legolas and Aragorn spend their last moments together before death separates them for good. A/L pairing.


Disclaimer- I own nothing but my old computer and a foul disposition that is quite my own.  
  
A/N- For all my readers of Father and Son series, I'm sorry, I typed about 2/3 of it all up the other day but now it seems to have disappeared. So rather than rant and rave about its disappearance, I've decided to do a quick little fic just to let lose some of the emotions that are all pent up in me that just simply do not fit with F&S. Thanks. Oh and please R&R!  
  
*Sunset*  
  
It was sunset, and the sun set not only on the White City of Gondor but on its king Elessar as well. The light was setting on the aged king, his hours were numbered as he prepared to throw off his mortal chains and leave the world behind. All wept in the great lands, for they were losing a hero and a beloved king. But none felt the blow more then the fair creature that maintained a vigilance by the good king's side as he passed in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Legolas…" He wheezed, fighting to remain awake long enough to comfort his immortal lover. A stray tear wound its way down the Elf's pale, perfect face only to be dashed away by his strong young hand.   
  
"Shhh, save your strength… you'll be alright. Everything will be..."   
  
"No. Legolas, I have to tell you before I pass along…"  
  
"Don't talk like that!" More tears…  
  
"Beloved, I thought we had covered this already. I will pass along." It seemed an endless river sprung forth from the watery depths of his lover's ocean eyes.   
  
"But how can I survive without you to love me?!" His voice quavered, strength failing.  
  
"Love is something eternal, Legolas. The aspect may change, but not the essence. My love for you will remain, even though I may not."  
  
"It will not be enough, only you could ever be enough!"  
  
"Love conquers all things, including grief."  
  
"Not my grief. No, I will die without you!" He planted a kiss on Aragorn's tired lips, "Or your love, or your support, or passion, strength, nobility. You are a far greater creature then I ever shall be."  
  
"Legolas, cease this nonsense. Let us just enjoy our last moments together. I wished to tell you something before I passed." The old king drew up his last strength. "My heart, each day I love you more, today more so than yesterday and less than tomorrow, and my only regret is that there will never be a tomorrow for me." He grinned despite the pain. "But there was the time when…" He coughed, a dark rattling noise from deep in his body. "When there was her. Arwen." Legolas stiffened at the name of the elven beauty who had been Aragorn's wife. "I never told you, but I always did loved you. Always. She was for heirs, nothing more. Our love was a momentary itch, but this love between you and I, never let me go. I always wished to tell you this, but it never seemed right. I only regret…" The coughing persisted. Crimson splashes of blood stained his hand where he had covered his mouth. "I only regret we did not have more time…and it is my fault! I was so selfish, I could have told you but I hesitated and uhh!" A wave of pain overcame the king. Legolas cried out in despair.  
  
"Don't leave me!"  
  
'I'm sorry Legolas…"  
  
"It is not your fault! No, don't go…" The king was gasping for air. Death had reached its icy hand and grabbed for the kings soul. Legolas stared horror stricken and unsure of what to do for the first time in his life. He lost all contact with the outside world, there was only Aragorn.  
  
Inhale…  
  
A woman was running frantically around, yelling for someone.  
  
Exhale…  
  
A doctor arrived, and more people who Legolas did not recognize.  
  
Gasp…  
  
"Aragorn, no, I love you!"  
  
A deep rattling sound began deep in the king's chest. His dimmed eyes swung wildly until they settled upon his beloved, his Legolas. His shaking hand entwined with Legolas' on the bed.   
  
Exhale…  
  
Aragorn felt something wet on his face. His lover cried openly, sobbing over his love. Rain fell from the heavens to his face.  
  
Inhale…  
  
Legolas leaned forward, "The last of your kisses was ever the sweetest; the last smile the brightest, but your love for me, whether expressed or not remained perfect…I will never forget you or stop loving you!" He kissed his king one last time.  
  
Exhale…  
  
And with a breathy noise, the great Elessar passed away.  
  
The End  
  
Well, someone once said, everyone has to have a A/L fic I hope this will do. Srry if its dark, my life hasn't been really pleasant of late.. Please R&R, tell me what you think. Please???  
(I made a poem for you…)  
  
Roses are red,  
My house is brown,  
If you don't leave a review,  
You know that I'll frown.  
  
R&R!! 


End file.
